


Revelations

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A random comment in the bedroom prompts Harry and Draco to explore their kinks and fetishes (see individual chapter warnings for specific kinks)





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Revelations  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1295  
 **Summary** \- A random comment in the bedroom prompts much more than a one-night game, and sets Harry and Draco on the road to discovery  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here.](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/63869.html)

 

 

Draco's hands scrabbled for purchase on the sheets; every time he nearly found his grip, a violent thrust from Harry shattered his mind as well as his grasp on the expensive cotton. He was barely prepared and every thrust stretched his internal muscles and banged against his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him. Another forceful thrust almost sent him face-first into the pillows. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but needed both of his hands just to keep his balance.

Harry held onto Draco's hips with a bruising grip, pulling the blonde's lithe body back each time he thrust forward. The slap of skin on skin mingled with the blood rushing in his ears, and Harry grunted as Draco clenched around his cock. The blonde was hot and tight and so fucking wanton as he writhed on the mattress. Harry was attuned to Draco's every noise, and he recognised the breathy little whimpers as desperation to touch his cock.

Leaning forward, Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and yanked the blonde up forcefully, quickly transferring his grip on the delicate wrists to his left hand and using his right to lace through Draco's hair and yank his head back. Harry sank his teeth into the pale skin of Draco's neck, gnawing at the flesh to bring up a brilliant bruise, each whimper from Draco travelling straight to Harry's already-swollen cock.

He released the abused flesh, watching a bead of sweat run down Draco's neck and mingle with Harry's saliva. The blonde's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open as guttural moans echoed in his throat. "Listen to yourself, you little slut. Listen to yourself moaning like a bitch in heat."

Draco couldn't help it, his whole body spasmed and he moaned even louder. Harry's deep chuckle sent all kinds of shivers down his spine, ending in a desperate gasp as the head of his lover's cock ground firmly against his prostate. "Such a pretty little whore, so willing to please me. Letting me pound your tight little ass and loving every fucking minute of it."

"Nnnghhh…"

"Can't even talk, can you, you're so engrossed in my cock. You want to come, Draco? Want to scream for me?"

"Yes…oh fuck yes…!"

Harry smirked, letting go of Draco's hands and hair to push him onto the bed, twisting him a little to ensure he landed on his back. Draco's hands moved quickly to his aching cock, but Harry slapped them away. "Hold your legs up."

The low, commanding tone left no room for disobedience, and Harry smirked as Draco hooked his hands behind his knees, lifting them up to his chest and displaying his stretched and lubed hole. Harry watched the guardian muscle grasp and twitch, looking for something to stretch it out. He reached out his thumb and pressed firmly, just hinting at penetration as he stroked his own cock with his free hand.

"Harry…please…"

"Please what?"

Draco whimpered, flexing his body as best he could to try and entice Harry into finishing the job. "Please."

"I want you to say it."

"Fuck me!"

Harry shifted his hips forward, teasing Draco's rim with the tip of his leaking cock. "How?"

Keening again, Draco screwed his eyes shut as a blush stole up his cheeks. "Put it in me."

"What?"

"Your cock."

"Where?"

"My arse."

Harry smirked, loving the humiliated blush high on Draco's cheeks. "Now say it all together for me. Beg me."

Biting his lips, Draco opened his eyes to glare at Harry, which only succeeded in the brunette pulling away and cutting off all contact between their bodies. Screwing his eyes shut again, he practically growled, "Put your cock in my arse and _fuck me_!"

His voice jumped into a cracked scream as Harry sank back into him, hard and deep and bang on target. It'd only take a few more thrusts like that and Draco would be falling over the edge into oblivion. He let go of his legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist, bringing his hands up to scrabble for a grip on Harry's sweat-slicked back. The brunette leant down over him, hips thrusting rapidly as his lips grazed over Draco's ear, making goose bumps raise over pale skin.

"Such a dirty little boy, getting off on being told what a cock-slut you are. You'd let me do anything if it got you fucked, wouldn’t you?"

Draco nodded his head in frantic agreement, shivering when Harry's tongue flickered over the shell of his ear. "Will you let me tie you up, spank you, expose you and debase you for my own pleasure? Will you let all your dirty, deviant little tendencies shine through for a taste of my cock? Are you going to come for me Draco, milk my prick with that rippling channel and scream my name?"

Tipped over the edge, Draco screamed as he came, ropes of come splashing over their chests as he spasmed violently, losing control of himself and releasing enough magical energy to shatter all the glass in the room. Harry pulsed inside of him, filling him up with hot spurts before collapsing on top of him in a heap of lax limbs.

When he finally found his senses, Harry rose up on his hands and surveyed the room. With a lazy flick of his wrist he reformed the shattered glass to its original structures and pulled out of Draco with a sloppy 'pop', collapsing onto his back and staying awake just long enough to murmur an 'I love you' to Draco.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco had been quiet ever since they'd woken up, and Harry was a little worried. He found the blonde in the TV room staring blankly at an Alan Rickman movie. Sitting next to him on the couch, Harry worked hard to keep his voice level. "Draco, you alright?"

"Yep."

The response was too quick, the tone too cheery, the nod too firm, and Harry's ego sank like a lead balloon. "Draco, babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push too far and…"

Draco snapped his head round to face Harry and looked at him in confusion. "What on earth are you on about, Potter?"

Blushing from the roots of his hair to his chest, Harry's eyes dropped to his hands; nervously twisting in his lap. "For the things I said. It was…I thought you…"

"I loved it."

Raising his head, it was Harry's turn to look confused. "You did?"

"Yes. I was just…was it just in the heat of the moment or…"

Draco trailed off, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

Blushing, Draco forced himself to meet Harry's eyes, unable to stop a smile at the twinkle he saw there. "Or would you like to do them?"

Moving on the sofa, Harry pushed Draco into a lying position, humming in satisfaction when the blonde's legs automatically opened to accommodate him. Reaching one hand up he stroked Draco's silk-soft hair off his forehead. "We can do whatever you want."

The blush stealing up Draco's cheeks told Harry that the blonde wanted to do an awful lot more. Summoning over a quill, Harry charmed it to record their words and set it over a scrap of parchment resting on the coffee table. Turning his attention back to Draco, Harry reached out and undid the top button of the blonde's crisp blue shirt. "How about we make a list, and then we can work out the logistics?"

Nodding slightly, Draco swallowed and cleared his throat. "What…uhm…what kind of things?"

"Well, I've always wanted to bend you over my knee and spank your pert buttocks until they were red and sore."

A deep moan rumbling in his chest, Draco caught on to the game and marshalled his thoughts. "Okay, but we might need more parchment…"


	2. Spanking

**Title** \- Revelations  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1427  
 **Summary** \- A random comment in the bedroom prompts much more than a one-night game, and sets Harry and Draco on the road to discovery  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Spanking, Outdoor!Sex, Implied Voyeurism  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/63869.html).

 

 

"…and talking to Dobby in that tone of voice…"

Draco snapped his head up from where he’d been staring demurely at the floor, and eyed Harry incredulously. "You're not punishing me for that!" 

Harry had been getting into the swing of their role-playing game, and he jolted back to reality with a bump. "What?"

"All I said was to sing something decent, not that dreadful Celestina woman!"

Harry gaped at Draco, resting his hands on his hips and huffing. "You're bitching about my reasoning? You're the one who said it should be something you'd actually done wrong! I was all for jumping straight in!"

"You're the one who wanted a proper scene! I wouldn't need reasoning if you'd just spanked me senseless when I suggested it!"

Growling, Harry stalked across the kitchen and grabbed Draco, pulling the blonde against his body and bringing his open hand down on a jeans-clad buttock, his cock stirring at the gasp that escaped Draco's lips. It'd been a random swat on the arse in passing, drawing a pleasant reaction from Draco, that had prompted this exploration, and as Harry met Draco's eyes his voice took on a gravely, commanding edge. "Out of those clothes then."

Draco looked confused, and Harry smiled predatorily. "You didn't think I'd leave those thick jeans protecting your arse, did you?"

Fingers shaking in anticipation, Draco shook his head softly as he popped the button on his jeans. "Hoped not."

"Smart boy." Harry nipped the lobe of Draco's ear sharply, "and for that you can decide how many you get."

"Uhm…I…"

Seeing the indecisiveness, Harry cocked his head to the side. "We'll start with ten, and then see how things look. It might take more to get your arse the shade of red I want."

Draco nodded, finally getting his fly down and pushing his jeans and boxers over his hips. He looked up at Harry and the brunette smirked, crossing his arms and arching a brow. "All of it, off."

Face flushing, Draco stepped out of his jeans and boxers and pulled his tee-shirt over his head, leaving his body naked under Harry's roving eyes. His cock stood at half mast already, steadily filling with blood through desire and anticipation at what was to come. He held his breath as Harry prowled around him, finally stepping up behind Draco and pressing his erection into Draco's arse. "You look so hot like this. Are you sure you don't just want me to fuck you inside out?"

Draco heard the get out clause, and shook his head softly. "Need to be spanked."

" _Need_ to be spanked? Not just want, but _need_?"

Draco nodded, whimpering as Harry's fingers stroked over the sensitive skin in the hollow of his hips. One hand trailed lazily through his pubic hair, tugging lightly before curling round Draco's shaft and stroking. "It's a beautiful day outside. Perhaps we should take this onto the porch?"

Sucking in a breath, Draco decided not to dwell on the twitch of arousal Harry's suggestion had elicited right now. "People might see."

"Do you care?"

His face flushing with shame, Draco shook his head faintly, feeling the purr of satisfaction that rumbled through Harry's chest. He moved quietly, allowing himself to be lead out onto the porch. The summer sun was a gentle caress on his skin, and Draco liked the feel of sun-warmed decking under his bare feet. Harry moved him over to the wooded railings, wrapping Draco's hands around one of the smooth support poles that stood either side of the steps down to the garden.

Holding his hips, Harry pulled Draco back slowly, bending him at the middle until his waist was at a right angle. Running his hands between Draco's legs, Harry stroked pale inner thighs as he slowly pushed Draco's legs apart, stabilising his stance. He stepped back to admire the sight Draco made; his hair glowing golden in the sunlight and his body completely open to Harry. 

Moving to the railings, Harry crouched down and nuzzled against Draco's cheek, speaking quietly. "You remember the safe word?"

"Yeah…Marmite."

"Good. This is supposed to be fun, Draco. It's supposed to get you hard and horny and desperate for sex. If it stops being fun and starts to be painful, you have to stop me."

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's cheek as the blonde nodded his understanding and straightened up, moving to stand by Draco's legs. Keeping his hand flat and open, he rubbed over pert buttocks firmly, watching the flesh ripple slightly. His own cock jumped in the confines of his jeans, and Harry sucked in a breath as he drew his hand back, bringing it firmly down on a pale, perfect buttock. Draco's whole body jerked forwards and he whimpered low in his throat. 

Rubbing the rapidly reddening buttock slowly, Harry rested his left hand on the dip between Draco's shoulder blades. "That okay?"

His cock was hanging full and heavy, swaying slightly from the force of his jolt, and it took Draco a moment to gather his thoughts tight enough to respond. "Yeah, like that."

Still rubbing firmly, Harry shifted a little to give his expanding cock more room in his jeans. "Count them out then."

Pulling his hand back, Harry changed his angle slightly to smack Draco's right buttock, a red flush blooming as the blonde gasped out a 'one'. The second hit landed on Draco's left buttock, and Harry's hand tingled from the force. Moving the next to the crease where arse met thigh, Harry's whole body convulsed at the yelp that spilled past Draco's lips even as he forced out a 'three' and pushed back into Harry's hand.

The blonde had never looked as wanton as he did pressing back into Harry's hand, his knuckles white on the post as he ground out numbers in amongst whimpers and yelps and pleas for _more, harder, gods_. His arse was cherry-red in stark contrast to alabaster skin, and if he angled his head just right, Harry could see Draco's tight entrance grasping for something, anything, to fill it.

Draco's body was on fire, the burn radiating out from his stinging arse. The idea of being spanked had turned him on; the reality of it was making his head foggy with need. His cock was so achingly hard between his legs, and his inner walls ached to be stretched and filled. The final blow landed and made little white spots of desire appear in his eyes. He whimpered as Harry's hand rubbed over his flaming buttocks firmly and forced himself to listen to the brunette's words.

"I'm going to cast a lubrication spell and fuck you. Do you want to stay here, or be bent over the kitchen table?"

"Not here…can't hold on…railings."

Harry smirked, helping Draco shift along to hold onto the top bar of the railings. A whispered spell and Harry was popping the button on his jeans, pulling out his cock and lining up with Draco's tight, glistening entrance. He sunk in slowly, hearing Draco's breath catch in his throat as a high pitch keening broke the still summer air. Once in he stilled, letting Draco get accustomed to the burn. When the blonde thrust back against him Harry knew it was safe, and he pulled his hips back slowly before ramming them forwards. 

Draco hissed as the cold metal zip of Harry's jeans scratched over his abused arse. He was so close to the edge, and Harry's perfect aim had Draco coming copiously after half a dozen thrusts, his cock exploding untouched and staining the wooden decking with ribbons of white. He felt Harry tense and flood him, collapsing along his back and leaning his hands either side of Draco's on the railings. Draco dropped his head to the railing, breathing deeply as he squeezed around Harry's softening cock, delighting in the whimper that escaped his lover. "That was…" 

"Yeah…it was." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco hummed under his breath as he took the rubbish out to the wheelie bin, ready for the collection in the morning. He was about to go back inside when old Mrs Eldridge shuffled over to him. Smiling at his neighbour, Draco tipped his head softly. "Good evening Ma'am, how are you?"

"Hello, Draco! I'm just wondering about something."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. I'm inviting my sister over, and I wondered when you and that husband of yours would be out on the porch again, so that I can invite her for that. She'd enjoy watching it even more than I did."


	3. Voyeurism

**Title** \- Revelations  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 2182  
 **Summary** \- A random comment in the bedroom prompts much more than a one-night game, and sets Harry and Draco on the road to discovery  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Voyeurism, Public!Sex, Wall!Sex, Toys, Solo  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/63869.html).

 

 

 

Draco tapped his fingers restlessly against the arm of the sofa, staring at the television screen without registering the convoluted storyline of the soap that was playing. They'd been steadily exploring kinks for a few months now, ever since a bit of dirty talk had led to a mutual desire to try spicing things up. Not that things had needed spicing up, but it was interesting to move out of their comfort zone.

Fingers still drumming a restless beat, Draco's lips curved up in a smile as he remembered some of the things they'd tried. Spanking was rapidly losing its 'kink' status – they used it that often. There was a whole pile of things in their bedroom that Draco hadn't realised had dual uses, and he doubted either of them would ever look at a shoehorn in the same way again.

But whatever they were doing tonight, it was something new, and from Harry's jumpy nature the past few nights, it was something explicit too. Hearing the front door click, Draco stood up and ambled out into the hallway, smiling at Harry and dropping a gentle kiss on his lips. "Seamus alright?"

"Yeah, fine. You have a good day?"

Draco nodded, leaning over to try and peer into the bag Harry was carrying. "What have you bought?"

Holding the bag out, Harry smiled softly. "An outfit for tonight. Go get changed, we have a booking at nine."

"What about you?"

"I'm getting changed too. Now go on!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco surveyed himself in the mirror and smiled softly. Black leathers so tight they could have been sprayed on clung to his legs, leaving every delicious curve of his lower body on show. He especially liked the heavy zipper that ran right under his groin and up to the back of the pants, giving _very_ easy access. The outfit was complimented with heavy black dragon-hide boots and a silk shirt, white with a slight shimmery quality to it, which only had buttons to mid-way up his stomach, leaving a large portion of Draco's chest on show. 

Running a hand through his hair, Draco checked that he looked flawless then headed downstairs. Harry must have gotten changed down here, because Draco hadn't heard him come up the stairs. He headed into the kitchen and smirked at Harry. The brunette was leant against the cupboards flipping through their mail, and he looked divine. Wearing tight black jeans and his own pair of dragon-hide boots, and a deep green v-neck top, his lover's body was showcased to perfection. "Ready to go?"

Harry took a moment to admire Draco before he dropped the mail on the counter top and smiled softly. "Yes. I'm going to Side-along us to an alley and then we can walk the rest of the way."

Draco nodded, moving to press tightly against Harry as the brunette Apparated them out of the house. Shaking his head to get his bearings, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and fell into step with the brunette, allowing himself to be guided. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Catching a show."

The gentle squeeze around his hand reassured him more than words could, and Draco nodded obediently as they turned into a bland looking doorway. They were in some kind of reception area, and Draco smiled at the pretty woman on the desk as Harry led them over to her. "Hi, Warden Angel. Green room."

The woman nodded, passing them an antique-style key and gesturing to the door at the end of the reception desk. "Enjoy yourselves."

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Draco poked Harry in the ribs. "Warden Angel?"

"Watchman of an Angel? That about sums me up." 

Draco blushed and elbowed Harry softly. "But why?"

"Well, everyone here uses pseudonyms."

"And where is here?"

Harry walked down the corridor to the door with a green plaque and inserted the key, clicking the lock and holding the door open. Raising an eyebrow at Draco, challenging the blonde, he smiled softly. "A very exclusive, very discreet, very _adult_ club."

Suddenly understanding, Draco matched Harry's smirk and stepped into the room, careful to brush against Harry's body as he passed him in the doorway. While Harry locked the door behind them, Draco surveyed the room. There was a two-seater couch, a small cabinet with a selection of glass vials on top, and what looked like a wall made of black glass. As Draco stepped closer he saw that it wasn't black glass, but that there were black velvet curtains behind the glass.

He turned back around as he heard the rustle of fabric, meeting Harry's eyes as the brunette settled onto the couch. "What's going on?"

"I told you. We're here to see a show. Come get comfortable."

Moving gracefully across the room, Draco settled down next to Harry and curled his legs over the brunette's. Resting his head against Harry's shoulder, Draco stared at the glass. "How riveting!"

Almost before the words were out of his mouth, the curtains were being drawn back, and Draco had a clear view into a beautiful bedroom. There was a large four poster bed with what looked like cream silk sheets, and an antique chest at the foot of the bed. But Draco's eyes landed and stuck on the man in the room. A black dressing gown that left nothing to the imagination stood out in stark contrast to pale skin and strawberry blonde hair cut long and layered. 

Turning to look at Harry, Draco raised both eyebrows in a panicked expression. As Harry leant in to kiss him he tensed up, but couldn't prevent his muscles relaxing under the barrage of Harry's tongue. Harry pulled back slowly, and cupped Draco's cheeks with his hands. "It's live action porn, that's all. You like the DVDs we have at home."

"Yeah, but they can't _see_ us!"

"Draco, this man can't see us either. It's a two-way mirror, like on the cop shows. All he can see is his reflection. And see the black plastic on the wall? That's a one-way intercom; we'll be able to hear him, but he can't hear us."

Slightly appeased, Draco looked back to the man in the room, who was rubbing the tight peaks of his nipples through the dressing gown. "But he…he knows we're here?"

"He knows there's a chance someone's here, but he doesn't know for definite if there is, and there's no way he can find out who we are."

"But he…this is a job?"

"Yeah. There's an amateur room too, which people can book and play in…"

"And they get watched?"

"Probably. I didn't fancy the amateur one though; didn't want to stumble over some flabby middle aged couple." 

Draco laughed, feeling his tension ebb away as his heart rate returned to normal. He shifted a little closer to Harry, feeling the brunette's arms wrap around him, and turned his attention to the boy in the other room. While they'd been speaking the boy had opened the chest, and Draco's mouth got dry at the sight of the large, flesh-coloured dildo that was pulled out. The man was also affected; the bulge of his arousal even more prominent when he stood in profile and slipped the gown off his shoulders, letting it pool in an inky-black puddle at his feet. 

He moved gracefully across the room, taking a glass vial from the small cabinet by the bed and climbing onto the large mattress. Draco watched as the man slipped down the bed, resting his feet on the top of the chest so that his arse was on the edge of the bed. With his legs spread wide, Harry and Draco had a perfect view of a complete stranger, and Draco flushed when he realised the strangled noises he could hear as the man fondled his nipples were emitting from his own throat. 

Pale hands trailed slowly downwards, stroking over a slightly-defined abdomen and taking the rapidly hardening cock in hand. Draco's eyes were glued to the stiffening flesh, his own cock swelling at the sight, and a hand trailing over a jean-clad thigh confirmed that Harry was similarly affected. When the stranger’s slick hand began tracing around his shaven sac, Draco whimpered and shifted to sit between Harry's spread legs, feeling the brunette's erection press into his back. 

As soon as he was settled, Harry's hands set to work, one moving inside Draco’s shirt to rub and roll his nipples into stiff little peaks, and the other pulling the zipper of the leathers down slowly, each little click obscenely loud to Draco's ears. Draco sucked in a breath as his attention focused on the slick finger tracing wrinkled pink skin, and as the finger sunk in to the first knuckle, Harry's warm hand wrapped around Draco's erection and freed it from his leathers. 

It was so erotically _wrong_ , to be watching such a private act while his lover wanked him off, and Draco felt sweat beading on his skin as the man pushed a second finger inside himself. Suddenly Draco understood Harry's fascination with fingering him, with watching digits swallowed by tight muscles and it was so _slick_ and Draco could hear the wet sounds of the lubricant each time the man pulled his fingers out and plunged them back in.

Harry's breath was hot and dry on his neck as they watched the scene in front of them, and as the man flexed three fingers inside himself, Harry growled against Draco's skin, his cock twitching in his jeans. Draco had his hands wrapped around Harry's wrists, not to guide the brunette but to anchor himself. And he needed it, as the man picked up the dildo from its resting place on the bed and pressed it against his relaxed entrance, Harry's hand tightened perceptibly, and Draco's entrance clenched as he watched the toy being swallowed up. All three of them were left panting when the base of the dildo came to rest against the man's buttocks, and Draco's eyes slid to half-mast as he watched.

His climax seemed to approach much quicker with the visual stimulation, and it took every ounce of concentration he had to hang on until the pretty boy behind the glass cried out, arching up on his feet and shoulders as his cock spat ropes of semen along his belly. His hand had buried the dildo inside himself and dropped away, and Draco could faintly see the muscle clenching around the rubber toy before his eyes dropped closed and he gave over to his own orgasm. 

Harry waited out Draco's orgasm, briefly mourning the curtains that slid back closed again. He held his stained hand up to Draco's mouth, murmuring his approval when the blonde licked him clean. Careful to tuck Draco in properly and not catch him with the metal, Harry did the zipper on Draco's jeans back up and stood them up. Casting a disillusionment charm on himself, to conceal his aching erection, Harry led them out of the room, passing the key to the receptionist with a smile before they exited back onto the dark street. 

Heading into the first alley they found, Harry backed Draco up against the wall and claimed his mouth in a possessive kiss, nipping and sucking on plump lips as he ground his erection against Draco's hips. "Gonna fuck you so hard."

Draco moaned, hooking one leg up and around Harry's waist to bring them closer together. He latched onto the brunette's neck and sucked hard, rolling his hips hard and fast as Harry's hands fumbled at their zippers. Draco thanked Merlin for whoever had designed these trousers and their easy-access zipper as the cool night air reached his bared arse. A string of whispered spells and Draco's head thunked back against the gritty wall as Harry penetrated him. 

It was so wrong, to be having sex in a seedy alley where anyone could find them, but Draco found that, disconcertingly, it only added fuel to the fire of his arousal, and his cock was stiff again, even after being so recently spent. The shirt he wore wasn't substantial enough to protect his back from the rough stone, and Draco knew he'd be bruised and grazed in the morning. Again, oddly, that only served to heighten his arousal and bring his orgasm even closer. 

Tipping his head to capture Harry's lips, he let the brunette swallow his moans; the sounds of their coupling muffled in a harsh kiss as they moved together rapidly. Draco could feel Harry's rhythm faltering and he slid a hand between their bodies, stroking his cock rapidly, pinching at his foreskin to bring himself off, a few beads of come dribbling down his shaft as Harry tensed and came, growling into their kiss. 

Harry let Draco down carefully, resting their foreheads together as he struggled to catch his breathe. "Enjoy the show?"

"Yeah."

"Want to continue this at home?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Smirking, Harry waited just long enough to get the bearings he needed to not splinch them before he pulled Draco tight against him and Apparated them directly to their bedroom…


	4. Bondage

**Title** \- Revelations  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1765  
 **Summary** \- A random comment in the bedroom prompts much more than a one-night game, and sets Harry and Draco on the road to discovery  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/63869.html).

 

 

 

Draco's eyes were glued to the contraption on the table, and he drummed his fingers on the polished wood in a rapid rhythm – a sure sign of unease. "But I won't be able to move."

Nodding softly, Harry kept his palms flat on the table, his body language open and his tone even; he didn't want even a hint of his excitement to show and affect Draco. "I know. It's not that different to handcuffs, or our old school ties."

"Yes, it is!"

Holding his hands in front of him, Harry inclined his head and waited until Draco's expression lost its panicked edge. Taking a sip of tea, he met Draco's eyes and smiled softly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I don't want to be tied up like this."

"Alright," a wave of his wand vanished the bindings from the table, and Harry stood up and held his hand out to Draco, "no bondage. _The Tailor of Panama_ is on telly in a few minutes and I've always wanted to see it, will you come and watch with me?"

Taking the hand offered to him, Draco followed Harry quietly into the TV room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Half an hour into the show, Draco moved his hand from Harry's stomach to lace with his fingers. "It is different. All the other times I've been able to move, to fight back."

He felt Harry tense up, and moved away from the brunette, swinging round to sit cross-legged on the sofa and face Harry. Draco waited until Harry's green eyes flicked up to look at him before he continued speaking. "It isn't that I don't trust you, because I do. But there's a massive difference between tying my wrists to the bedposts and binding my body up."

"I know that, I'm not a complete idiot!"

"I never said you were!"

"No, you just said you need to be able to fight back!"

Sucking in a breath, Draco let his eyes slide closed as he formulated his response. "I accept how that must have sounded, and I'm sorry, but…"

"But what? Draco, after everything you think I'd hurt you?"

"I _know_ that you wouldn't. But all the reassurance and love in the world doesn't change the fact it's terrifying to think about being so totally vulnerable like that."

Inhaling deeply, Harry put himself in Draco's position, thinking for the first time about how it would feel to be in the bottom position. He was unnerved by the sense of panic that rose at the thought of his movement being taken away, at his autonomy being removed and given to someone else, even though he'd trust that someone else with his life, and _had_ trusted him with his life on numerous occasions during the war. 

When Harry turned to face him, Draco could see the spark of comprehension in his eyes, could hear it in his voice. "I'm sorry. It was supposed to be fun, to be something else we could try and see if we liked. But I never stopped to see it from your point of view; I got caught up on how you would look to me and just ran with it. I didn't mean to put you in this position. I'll get rid of the bindings in the morning."

"Harry, for the most part you can put me in any position you want. I don't think I'm saying 'no', just 'not yet'. Make sense?"

Harry nodded, smiling when Draco shifted on the sofa to cuddle against him again. Turning his attention back to the screen, Harry slid a hand to stroke the soft skin at the base of Draco's spine. "We've missed a lot of this, I have no idea what's going on. Want to watch something else?"

"Porno and a sixty-niner?"

"You read my mind!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco flexed his fingers inside the leather gloves, hearing the buckles on the shoulder-length gloves being clicked shut, binding his arms securely behind his back. He looked down his body at the leather straps around each thigh, binding his thighs to his ankle cuffs to immobilise his legs in a kneeling position. His legs were open, and he knelt straight-backed and silent as Harry checked each bond carefully. They'd talked everything out before hand, and Draco knew that the buckles and ties were charmed to release if he said the safe word. 

Harry was knelt behind him, pressed chest to back as his fingers ran over the straps, finally settling on Draco's hips when he was satisfied with the set-up. Draco tipped his head to the side, humming in appreciation as Harry mouthed his neck softly, licking and sucking just hard enough to mark. Draco inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as Harry held his hand out, summoning over the thick blindfold and moving it slowly to Draco's eyes. He felt the pull of the elastic band as it slipped neatly over his hair, Harry settling the blindfold in place and depriving Draco of all sight. 

Draco felt his breathing quicken, and a faint flash of panic ran through him. One more addition and he would be completely helpless. Reassuring kisses were still decorating his skin, Harry waiting for Draco's breathing to even out again before carrying on. "Remember the safe word?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Don't hesitate to use it. Once the plugs are in, I'll never be more than a few feet away from you. You will be in my sight at all times. There won't be any surprises, and you won't be in any danger."

Draco nodded his understanding, shivering as Harry licked a wet stripe up the back of his neck, the air rapidly cooling it. He felt the press of an earplug and inhaled deeply, regulating his breathing to keep himself calm. They'd played with all of these things individually over the past several months, but this was the first time it had all been done together, and as the second plug was pushed into place Draco's world narrowed down to blackness. Harry's hands were warm and safe on his shoulders, providing silent reassurance while Draco accustomed himself to the vulnerability of his position. 

The hands on his shoulders squeezed gently a few times before they were gone, and Draco was completely alone. The cushioning charm on the carpet prevented Draco feeling vibrations through the floor as Harry moved, and he waited in a tense state of anticipation for the first touch. When it came, a light caress along his cheek, the sensation was magnified as his body compensated for the deprivation of his other senses. He gasped; trying as best he could to lean into the touch but it was removed quickly, returning on his hip to scratch lightly at the jutting bone there.

His erection, which had flagged noticeably as he was bound, twitched back to life as soft touches were pressed over his body in a random pattern. Draco was unable to predict where the next touch would come from, only able to react when it came. He let out a breathy laugh as the tip of a feather traced over the sensitive skin just under his nose. The tickling touch moved over his lips and down his throat, glancing down his chest to focus on his nipples, bringing each sensitive nub rapidly into a tight peak. Moans reverberated through his chest, and Draco whined when the sensation was taken away, only to keen when it reappeared on the head of his cock; teasing the petal soft tip as his cock rapidly stiffened. 

The feather slipped lower, tickling over his shaved sac and moving to his perineum, achingly gentle touches that left his chest heaving and his skin glistening with sweat. The sensations were so magnified, extrapolated to become the guiding light of his tiny world, and his entrance clenched and released as the very tip of the feather danced over it. Draco had no idea what he was saying, couldn't hear to figure it out, but his body was screaming for more and he was certain he was begging. The intensity was incredible, and Draco could feel his orgasm beginning to build in his body, ready to be released on nothing more than the continued touch of the feather. 

The feather dropped away, only to be replaced with the most amazing kiss Draco had ever experienced. Hot and wet and passionate, Draco's head was cradled as his mouth was plundered by a talented tongue, no surface untouched. He whimpered into the kiss as one hand left his head, trailing down his body to wrap around his achingly hard prick. The dual sensations of the kiss and the soft stroking were battling for dominance, both heightened and consuming, leaving Draco no choice but to _feel_. 

His climax seemed simultaneously to take forever to arrive and yet to get there too quickly. The kiss was ended as the touch on his prick intensified, freeing Draco to toss his head back and scream out his completion, his whole body convulsing and trembling as his existence and awareness centred on the explosion of pleasure in his groin. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry waited until Draco had fallen still before he began to undo the bondage. Taking out the earplugs, he kept his voice quiet and low-pitched as he murmured reassurances and praise to Draco, the love and adoration evident in his voice. Slipping off the blindfold, Harry pressed butterfly kisses to Draco's eyelids, smiling at the spaced-out expression when he moved back to meet grey eyes. 

Keeping his hand on Draco as he moved, Harry shifted behind the blonde and unbuckled his gloves, sliding them off and massaging the beautiful limbs gently, coaxing Draco into flexing them out of their lethargy. Harry kissed Draco's neck softly as the blonde grimaced at the tingling rush of blood circulating fully again, still whispering sweet nothings and reassurances. 

A quick levitation spell, and Draco was on the bed on his back, Harry knelt by his side as he worked on the bindings on his legs. Hands kneading long, pale limbs, Harry held Draco's ankles and flexed his legs softly, waiting while Draco's blood began circulating properly again and he smiled dazedly up at Harry. Stroking sweaty blonde hair off Draco's forehead, Harry smiled as he fell asleep quickly, dropping a loving kiss on Draco's forehead before standing up to change out of his sticky boxers. After everything they'd done, this had been the first time he come completely untouched, not even the heel of his hand applying a burst of pressure to tip him over the edge. Just the sights and sounds, and the absolute trust radiating off Draco, was more than enough. He tossed the stained material into the clothes basket before grabbing a blanket and lying down with Draco, pulling the blonde into his arms and covering them both up gently, watching the steady rise and fall of Draco's chest until it lulled him into sleep.

 

 

I've lost the link to the specific restraints, but these will give you the gist of it to complement the descriptions. Not that I spent a happy hour surfing sex-toy websites to find these links or anything…[Gloves](http://www.extremerestraints.com/bondage-opera-gloves_323.html) [Thigh Cuffs](http://www.extremerestraints.com/deluxe-locking-thigh-cuffs_493.html) [Ankle Cuffs](http://www.extremerestraints.com/fur-lined-wrist-and-ankle-cuffs_1505.html)


	5. Exhibitionism

**Title** \- Revelations  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1747  
 **Summary** \- A random comment in the bedroom prompts much more than a one-night game, and sets Harry and Draco on the road to discovery  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Rimming  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/63869.html).

 

 

Draco stared at the image in the mirror, pleased with the results of his extensive glamours. Harry's hair was littered with delicious burnt auburn streaks, dark brown contacts concealed his emerald eyes and a glamour hid his scar. Draco had charmed his own shoulder length hair a light brown, his eyes were covered by soft hazel contacts and his skin had been darkened with a tanning charm. He liked the look; it wasn't as striking as he was naturally, but still worth a second glance. 

Turning his eyes down, he smirked at the bulge tenting Harry's dressing gown, reaching out to trail gentle fingers over the silk-clad erection. Harry groaned and Draco looked back into the mirror, watching pleasure play out on Harry's face. As his fingers were searching out the split in the material to get better access to Harry's body, the small green light in their dressing room flicked on, a ringing bell sounding.

Snapping his eyes open, Harry smiled at Draco and held out his hand. "Ready?"

It'd been over a year since Harry's dirty talk had spawned a voyage of discovery, and almost eight months since they'd come to this club and watched a beautiful young man pleasuring himself behind a two-way mirror. They'd done everything imaginable since then and a few things that, even though he'd done them, Draco still couldn't believe were possible. Except this. Draco was the one who had brought up coming back here and being on the other side of the glass, and Harry had been quick to agree. Copious amounts of public sex had nurtured quite an exhibitionist streak in both of them, and Draco was more excited about tonight than he'd been about anything in a long time. 

Grabbing his wand, he performed the final charms; the ones that would alter their voices and affect their speech, preventing them yelling out their true names. Because while 'Harry' was innocuous enough, 'Draco' was a little more telling. "Ready, Warden."

Pulling Draco close, Harry dropped a kiss on his lips, feeling the slight tingle of magic when he thought the word 'Draco' but pronounced Draco's alias instead. Gods, he loved magic. "My Angel."

"Sap! Come on, we wouldn't want to keep our audience waiting."

Smirking, Harry led them out of the dressing room and into the room with the view. He spared only a brief glance at the huge mirror that reflected the opulent surroundings and deep plum velvet covering every surface. Harry walked over to the cabinet that contained the vials of lubricant, selected one and turned round to watch Draco. The blonde moved with aristocratic grace as he crossed to the large, one-armed, backless sofa that dominated the room. He too cast a single glance at the mirror before turning all of his attention on Harry. 

Standing in front of the sofa, Draco held dark brown eyes that didn't hide the soul of his lover, and slowly undid the loose bow holding his dressing gown closed. Without the tie keeping it fastened, the expensive silk slid apart, hanging open as Draco stood still and let Harry gorge his eyes. A nonchalant roll of his shoulders had the delicate clothing sliding down his body to pool at his feet, and Draco stepped over it carefully as he seated himself on the sofa, making a show of keeping his legs pressed together as he positioned himself comfortably against the arm rest. 

Still holding Harry's gaze, Draco kept his left leg bent at the knee while his right leg, the one nearest the mirror, slowly extended, straightening out to lie flat against the plush velvet before dropping gracefully off the edge of the seat and exposing himself to Harry. He heard the hitch in breathing, and then it was Draco's turn to feast visually as Harry stepped forward, setting the glass vial on the floor next to the sofa before straightening up. Harry slid his own robe off and climbed onto the sofa, poised over Draco as he leant down for a sweet kiss.

Sitting back on his knees, Harry reached out and took Draco's ankles in his hands, kissing each delicate bone reverently before pushing Draco's legs up to his chest. He waited while Draco's hands slid behind his knees, holding himself open to Harry, before shifting down the sofa to kneel on the floor at the end. Laying his torso along the seat, Harry pursed his lips and blew softly on the clenching muscle, watching it spasm under the stimulation. 

Pressing his face forwards, Harry inhaled Draco's unique musk, flicking his tongue out to lap teasingly at his lover's buttocks. Smirking at the breathy little laugh that escaped Draco's lips, Harry poked his tongue into Draco's cleft and lapped gently at the wrinkled skin. Draco's taste exploded onto his tongue, and Harry felt his saliva glands start working overtime as his taste buds absorbed this forbidden fruit. 

The first swipe of Harry's tongue across his entrance had Draco forgetting about everything – about the mirror and the people who might have been watching and everything except the incredible sensations sending pleasure rocketing through his body. He tipped his head back and moaned to the ceiling, feeling the steady leaking of pre-come onto his abs as the wet sounds of Harry's slurping filled the air between Draco's moans. He arched his back, pressing shamelessly into the face between his cheeks, his body flushed from arousal and the latent embarrassment that his subconscious registered at the fact they were doing _this_ \- something that made Draco blush every time they did it – in front of other people.

His first stream of intelligible words escaped him in a string of expletives when Harry's tongue slipped inside him, and as Draco sucked in a breath he could hear wet slapping sounds as Harry lapped his sensitive inner walls. As far as Draco was concerned, this was the best thing in the world, and he wasn't above begging Harry to plunge his tongue in further, to just _fuck me with your tongue baby, please!_

When there was no longer resistance to his tongue, Harry pulled back and wiped his damp face on the plush velvet as his hand fumbled around for the glass of lubricant. Pouring some over his fingers, Harry pushed two inside of Draco as he knelt back up on the seat, leaning over Draco and balancing his weight on his knees and left hand as he leant down for a kiss, sharing the incredible musky flavour with him in a sloppy kiss. 

Draco moaned into the kiss as he rocked his hips back onto the fingers inside of him, keening in delight when a third digit was pushed inside of him. He could feel the head of Harry's prick, damp and sticky, brushing against his abs, and he flexed up to stimulate the brunette, delighting in the throaty moan that reverberated through them both. When Harry pulled back from the kiss, Draco licked his lips salaciously; eyes narrowed in arousal as Harry grabbed some more lubricant and pulled his fingers free from Draco to slather up his own cock.

Positioning himself at Draco's loosened entrance, Harry replaced Draco's hands with his own and held Draco's legs against his chest as he penetrated him steadily. The silken heat around him was perfection, and Harry purred as he sank into his lover. Using shallow little thrusts, Harry adjusted his angle until a strangled _"War-den!"_ told him he'd found Draco's prostate. 

Draco's hands were clenched on the edges of the seat, Harry pressing his legs so close to his chest that his lower back lifted off the seat, nearly folding him in half. It ensured every inch of Harry was buried in him, and the brunette thrust in hard, deep strokes that reduced Draco to nothingness almost immediately. The thrusts in banged into his prostate, and the thrusts out dragged over it, and Draco could feel his orgasm bubbling close to the surface even though his cock remained untouched.

Keeping his eyes focused on Draco's swollen cock, Harry strengthened his thrusts, putting his weight into each one as he watched his lover's cock shoot out ribbons of pearly white come, the strength of his orgasm and the position his body was in splattering semen over Draco's chest, chin and cheeks. Harry stared at Draco's messy face as he felt rippling heat clench around him in rhythmic pulses. Tossing his head back, Harry practically roared as he filled Draco with spurt after spurt of his release, his whole body trembling and jerking.

Regaining a little coherency, Harry released Draco's legs and smiled as they immediately wrapped around his waist. Leaning down, he lapped at the spots of come on Draco's face before capturing his lips in a kiss, barely registering the whirring of the motor that would close the curtains and shield them from their audience. He heard the click of the intercom going off and pulled back from the kiss to meet Draco's eyes. "Love you, Angel."

"You too, Warden."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus laced his fingers with Kingsley's, stroking their combined hands up and down his erection as he rode the other man's cock, leant back against a broad chest as they both watched the two young men in the plum room fuck frantically. As ropes of come splattered over the bottom's face, Severus tipped his head back onto Kingsley's shoulder and howled out his orgasm, feeling heat flood him as his convulsing body milked Kingsley dry.

As the two men came down from their orgasms, the curtains slid closed, and Severus tipped his head to the side to press a kiss to Kingsley's cheek. "I so enjoy Amateur's night."

"I'd noticed."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Harry ambled into the kitchen the next morning, Draco was staring thoughtfully into his coffee, and Harry spoke softly as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard. "Forty-two."

"Huh?"

"You have that 'what's the meaning of life' expression on your face."

Draco smiled and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring some into Harry's mug and setting it back on the hot plate. "I was just thinking about last night."

"You don't regret it?"

"The opposite, actually. Did you see the advert for a couple to work Tuesdays and Thursdays? Three hundred quid a week to have sex that we'd be having at home anyway sounds like a damn good idea."

"We don't need the money though."

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at his lover. "It could be our kink fund. Because I saw a beautiful set of leather cuffs in _An Evening In_ …"

 

**Finish**


End file.
